LZRD WZRD
Spencer Morgan, better known online as LZRD WZRD, is a YouTuber who makes review and analysis videos of Erin Hunter's young adult book series called "Warriors" as well as other various forms of artistic media. He was part of a former YouTube social group known as "VidClan", which was a group of Warriors enthusiasts that posted content on YouTube, including Moonkitti, Tennelle Flowers, DAT ASS is CASH, and Selneversleeps. He has a strong love for the Warriors character 'Jayfeather' which he often expresses throughout his videos. LZRD WZRD also shows a strong interest in history, religion (specifically Christianity), ethics and politics. Warriors Videos LZRD WZRD's Warriors videos are his most popular and most frequent type of uploads. He has a series called "Analyzing Warrior Cats" in which he reviews and analyzes Erin Hunter's young adult book series Warriors. His goal with these videos is to find out and teach others what these books do so well and how they can apply it to their own writing as well as scrutinize the purpose and inspiration behind different parts of Warriors. He also encourages his viewers to think about the topic of the video for themselves to allow them to create their own opinion. Spencer also hosts a podcast series called "CatCast" where he and a couple of guests (commonly other members of Vidclan) talk about Warriors, though it is known for being very off-topic very often. It is considered an adult-targeted podcast as it includes a lot of swearing, drinking, and sexual references. Controversy LZRD's eventual, unannounced exodus from YouTube began when previous fans of his channel began to accuse him of religious intolerance, homophobia, racism, etc. due to his habit of expressing his very conservative Christian views on his platform. Twitter user @celestialtabris, a long-time fan of Spencer's, explained their frustration with him in a long exposé on their account, recalling in detail instances of Spencer weaponizing Christian views to aid him in arguments. A screenshot they posted shows Spencer urging a commenter on one of his videos to continue to push their friend away from homosexuality. Tennelle Flowers, another Vidclan member, explained his departure in a long Tumblr post, saying, "After he was called out on his behavior and toxic views, Lzrd deleted his twitter and we hadn’t heard from him since. Good riddance , imo. We don’t need people in the Warriors community with a large following saying/doing harmful things like that. We all thought that was the end of it, but a few days ago, Lzrd apparently thought it appropriate to come back and post a new video on his old channel (Mind you, his channel that is mostly a bunch of young people hoping he’ll make cat videos again) and do a video about (you guessed it) the “Bible and history” (The air-quotes are because Lzrd has a very skewed, propaganda-y way of seeing both these topics). Using the same channel that became popular because of his Warriors content and not changing the format or art of his videos is deceiving and the fact that the dude hasn’t apologized at all does not inspire confidence that he’s actually changed. ...tl;dr: LZRDWZRD is dead to the Warriors Cats community and we aren’t sad to see him gone." Spencer has not posted on his YouTube channel since, as well as deleting his Twitter. Other Videos LZRD WZRD has created many other analysis and review videos on other forms of media. These include 'The Chronicles of Narnia', 'My Little Pony - Friendship is Magic', 'Zootopia', and many more. He also started a Nuzlocke of Pokemon LeafGreen called the 'Magical Mystery Nuzlocke'. Avatar Though LZRD WZRD uses an animated figure in most of his analyzing videos to act as the narrator of the video, he also sometimes films himself in real life to comment on certain topics. In the first few videos on his channel, Spencer's avatar was an orange lizard wearing a wizard hat, but as his content got more centered around Warriors, it changed to an orange cat wearing a blue bandana with stars on it to fit the theme of his videos better. and remained that until he went inactive. Trivia *Along with Jayfeather, Cinderpelt and Needletail are also some of LZRD's favorite characters in Warriors. *Catcast was thought up by DAT ASS is CASH after he became one of his Patreons. *A 'better Catcast' was created by Tennelle Flowers, Moonkitti, Selneversleeps, and DAT ASS is CASH in 2017, in which they spent the whole two hours speaking about Warrior Cats and occasionally ridiculing Spencer and his tendency to bring up Bible verses and get off-topic. *LZRD WZRD often brought up political issues on his twitter. Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:YouTube Reviewers